Iron Storm
by Medico
Summary: If World War 1 never ended, what would happen? Find out here!
1. Prelude

Iron storm

Prelude

It started during 1914 when old Franz Ferdinand was assassinated by a member of the Black Hand gang. The first major time delay was the battle of the Somme. Hundreds of thousands of lives were lost on that battlefield. Despite the research into a new super weapon for the allies, the tank, their attempts at keeping it secret and secure were thwarted. Germany began the production of cheap counter-weapons such as the panzerschreck. The battle of the Somme lasted until 1922, leading up to surrender of Germany and Germany only.

In the January of 1933 Germany had a pending election and then on the fifteenth of March the nationalists' socialist party emerged victorious, led by Adolf Hitler, a very early war era (VEWE) veteran. From 1933 to 1938, Hitler, now a dictator, have been stockpiling weapons while Italy, Turkey, Bulgaria and Austria continue to fight. In 1939 Hitler re-entered the war as the Republic monarchy of Germany, bringing the war in the early war era (EWE).

On the Allies side Winston Churchill return to power and issued a request to China to assist them. China obliged and cut off the Axis supply routes through the Pacific until December of 1941 when Japan attacked Pearl Harbor, declaring war on America fifteen seconds before the first plane took off. The U.S. naval ships were mobilized instantly.

President Roosevelt ordered dummy ships to replace the existing warships. It was a total massacre period old U.S. ships slipped out to twenty minutes before the first droning engine came from the sky. America had just enough time to place the decoys and after the bombers had dropped their payloads the real ships returned and shot the red-tagged planes down like flies.

Japan was shocked, but her naval fleets remained to terminate the Chinese blockade and replace it with one of her own. On the 6th of June 1944 the allies attacked Normandy and world leaders thought the war was coming to a close. They were wrong. The war was going to last for another 70 years at least.

Shortly after Normandy, America began the production of the _Atomic Bomb_. Production went quickly. On the 6th of August 1945 America dropped the bomb from the _Enola Gay_ on the main naval production means of Japan bringing her to her knees, ready for the sword. On the 12th of September 1946, just as the final sword swipe was in progress Bulgaria knocked Japan down to save her and donated three major carriers and a cruiser marking the end of the EWE.

Shortly after Japan's resurrection the Axis learnt that America was building new bombs. They stole the plans and began to build there own, as well as defensive means. America learnt of this as well and also began producing counter measures to combat Axis atomic weapons. When the Allies and the Axis completed their nuclear defenses (the 27th of May 1954) they distributed it to their allies. Both were equally matched, Nuclear warfare was no longer possible. Both sides would need to continue in a war of attrition.

This brings the war into the Semi-current War Era (SCWE) which took place from 1955 to 2000. In 1955 both sides were exhausted, but neither of them wished to surrender. Even the Americans, the world's previous super power were exhausted. Only Australia, Vietnam, Thailand and Russia were still fit to fight. Vietnam and Thailand joined the Axis while Australia and Russia joined the Allies, all four declaring their allegiance on the 24th of July 1958.

Both Italy and France were outraged at the sudden incursion of new allies. Both of these countries had been fighting for the 44 years since 1914. Both of these countries sunk back into neutrality. Both the Axis and the Allies were outraged at the loss of their friends in combat. The departing soldiers themselves wished to stay in the trenches that were inherited from the VEWE days, yet despite the loss of an ally each, there were advantages beyond boosting numbers that came with the new alliances.

When these countries joined they all brought brand new technologies with them. Australia and Thailand both respectively brought the laser guided bomb while Russia and Vietnam brought their sides the jet powered engine. Before choosing their sides it was rumored that they had a 'Neutral Circle'. These rumors were confirmed. Being that these technologies previously only were traded within this _Neutral Circle_ it was a huge boost to both sides, despite the fact that the technologies were identical.

Trench warfare continued bitterly, both the Axis and the Allies taking terrible losses, yet, neither side made any progress into the enemy's homeland. Shells continued to crash down, however, neither side can be dislodged from their positions. Most soldiers were frustrated with the loss of their friends for no reason. However, the Axis had one final idea for this era. In 1968 German scientists had developed an impenetrable armor. At least impenetrable for what weapons would be produced for the next 50 years. However, there were a few problems, the armor was incredibly heavy.

This meant that only the heaviest duty vehicles were capable of carrying the load. This meant that the effective range (without making it vulnerable equipping it with out-lying fuel tanks) was severely inhibited by the fuel consumption, restricted to approximately 10 Km without a need to refuel. The plan was to drive the tanks across the lines right up to the front where they would be dug in and then act like an anti-tank style weapon. This allowed the German forces to gain a slight advantage, but this was more of a defensive position because the maximum tactical advantage was the range of the main gun once it was dug in, because the armor was so heavy and they couldn't pull them out.

By 1978 the Allies were pushed back to the borders of Normandy. Even though ground forces were un-able to move up, aircraft were still able to attack over head. Germany had run out of the metals required to manufacture the super tank and consequently were left with a staggered defensive line. The Allies had discovered a method of overcoming the 'Super Tanks' by 1980. They reasoned that because of the fact that the armor was so strong it would have to be quite flexible and therefore would resonate greatly if struck hard enough.

The allied bombers simply flew over head and, with the new laser guided bombs, would strike the top of the tank chassis and cause it to resonate at such a frequency that the crews inside would become severely disoriented. At this point in time the Allied ground forces would advance on the tank and, on the proviso that the hatch was locked, push a grenade through the air holes on top. However, if the hatch was unlocked they would simply capture the unarmed soldiers in side.

This tactic allowed the Allies to retake France, Spain, Portugal and The Czech Republic by 1998. In the December of 1999 both the Axis and the Allies were concerned about their unit's electronics. The Y2K was feared to have swept over all RADAR and flight control or detection. However, both sides managed to escape without a scratch.

This brought the war into the Current Era War (CEW). Ever since the beginning of the CEW female soldiers have fought alongside the men and fulfilled all roles, sometimes proving more adept then the men. From 2000 to 2010 both the Axis and the Allies continued to fight, but somewhat breaking out from the trench warfare they previously endured in order for them to attempt to take enemy positions. The Americans were most adapt at urban combat, as were the Vietnamese. Consequently both sides were forced into bitter combat, taking one street, one corner, and one round about at a time. However, the other countries were far from useless.

Britain was incredibly adept at field fighting. Mainly in paddocks or open plains. However, the Thai people were just as capable of fighting back in this environment. The Russians were perfectly suited to fighting in the vast mazes created in the wake of bomb damage, they always knew when to hide, when to attack and when to call for reinforcements or retreat, but, once again, they were counteracted by the Italians. The Australian soldiers were the most capable when defending. These were the men who had turned the Germans tanks back against them, but, sadly the Germans were also highly adept in defense due to their experience during the SCWE.

The result was a constant battle back and forth, the Italians might take a city and continue onwards until they were met by a group of Australians who held them in the fields or city until the British or the Americans arrived who would then charge forward retaking the city only to meet a group of German defenders. The Germans would then hold the attackers in place until the Italians, Thais or Vietnamese soldiers showed up to push them back again.

This continued until 2010 and then they returned to trench warfare. On the 24th of December 2010 all fire stopped until 1st of January 2011. During this week long period the soldiers would surprisingly get quite friendly with each other. Female and Male soldiers from any country had short relationships, knowing all to well it would end soon. At 11:55 PM on the 31st of December 2010 the soldiers returned to their trenches with happy memories, unfortunately not to be repeated for twelve months, if ever.

This tradition has occurred ever since. However, in the time between the soldiers had to learn to hate each other. On the 28th of November 2013 the French and the Bulgarians returned to the war, content with the input of Australia, Thailand, Vietnam and Russia. That brings history up to the current day


	2. Chapter 1 : A Bombing we will go

**Chapter one**

**A Bombing We Will Go**

It's an exceptionally dark night as Sgt. John O'Reily advanced up the left flank of the Mig-55 production plant. Sgt. John O'Reily was 23 and an incredibly fit man. He needed to be in order to have a position as a green beret. He swung around from his cover, checking the road ahead of him with his M-22 silenced sub-machine gun pressed up against his shoulder.

Nothing, no one, he was clear on this corner. He sidled up to the next corner and pulled an opti-wand from his back. He pulled the extendable "telescope" and there was one woman standing there. He zoomed in a bit. Was it a German? He hadn't been told who his back up commando was, just that he had one.

He checked her, and her uniform out. Definitely German, a pity to, she was a pretty one. He swung around and laid three rounds into her skull and advanced up the court. Not one breath had escaped her lips. "Sorry love" he said pulling her into the shadows "misfortunes of war". He approached the corner. John pulled his opti-wand out again.

One more, male this time, he was sure of it. But there was something different about his uniform, and it wasn't the fact that there was a pair of breasts poking out. "Nope, definitely a yank" he breathed as he moved low up to meet him. John grabbed him in a sleeper hold. Not to hard though, he needed this guy conscious. The captive elbowed John in the ribs, causing him to let go. The American leveled an M-41 handgun to Johns head and quietly snarled out the words "name and country?" to which John replied "Sergeant John O'Reily, Australian Commandos".

The pistol lowered itself. "Staff Sergeant Adrian Dickson, United States Army Rangers" the voice answered. Adrian was also well built, about twenty-one years old. John cursed under his breath quietly. "What the hell is the matter Johnny?" said Adrian. "Two things" said John "One, I was hoping to be teamed with a chick" he continued "and two, don't ever call me Johnny, got it _Aids_?" he finished. "Whatever you want John" Said Adrian "and Aids really doesn't bug me".

John cursed under his breath again. Adrian ignored it but said "Right, what was your plan?" "Well, I was thinking if we sneak on to the roof we could probably cut a hole and sneak in." Adrian though about it for a moment and then said to him "Well son I scoped it out for that entrance, they have a simple laser gate, easy to bypass as well, dual across kind you know, drop a mirror straight down on top of it then we should be able to bypass it easy." John shrugged and said "A tin can would pick us up easier."

Adrian had a quick chuckle and said to him "yea, but anyway, I hear that, it's an easy entry, lets go." They both jogged about half a kilometre until they reached a corner quite close to the building. John drew his opti-wand to check around. Nothing, he was about to press forward when Adrian said "Hey, we could go up and over, there doesn't seem to be anyone on the other side." John nodded and pulled a couple of rubber gloves on in case it was electrified. Both of them scrambled up the fence over to the other side.

John made a quick flit around the building checking for hostiles. He found three and picked each of them off. Three rounds each, all of them finding their mark in the back or side of the head. Adrian was busy at work on the other side of the building setting charges. When all of the explosive packs were set he flicked a central switch on his wrist. Everyone of the bomb's red displays light up, each of them reading 10:00. They met up outside of the back. "Ten minutes a piece eh?" said John. "Damn straight" came the reply.

They both moved down the facility rather quickly, avoiding any more casualties by pistol wiping them all. "Ammo conservation" claimed Adrian as he knocked out a young woman. John just laughed. They both advanced up the sides until they reached a short pier extending out into the Pacific Ocean. Adrian pulled up an old memory.

"Did you know that this ocean used to be blockaded by the old Japanese forces in the EWE?" John just looked at him funny and said "Bullshit." "Nah, it's the truth man, first the Chinese and then the Japanese, long gone now of course but yea." Once again John shot Adrian a nasty look and boarded of the dinghy. "Come on, we don't wanna get caught out here when those charges go off" he said. Adrian agreed and they both sat down. Adrian started the engine and they kicked off just as the charges detonated. The explosion was enormous. Shards of metal from the materials for the aircraft shot up into the air, fuels for the flights over to their bases ignited with such a ferocity it was like a detonation. The two commandos looked back from their speeding boat with a look of content on their faces. This wouldn't set the enemies production means back by much, but it would help France to swing around Bulgaria's right flank to destroy them on a second front. As the dinghy sped away a thought came into John's mind. Would this war ever end?


	3. Chapter 2 : EchoFoxtrot 19

**Chapter Two**

**Echo-Foxtrot 19**

It was a cold morning on the 22nd of April, 2014. Corporal Jessica Sonnet was advancing on Italian lines in a covert operation. She had been attached to the 12th riflemen's Division as their Forward Artillery Observer. With her was Signalman Tamara Watson, her radio operator to help her call in strikes when necessary.

She hated assignments like this, out of the trenches with no cover whatsoever, this fact was only made worse by the fact that the two women were attached to a division of purely male soldiers, before being deployed she had to endure countless wolf whistles and ass pinches. But it was better then being in the trenches doing nothing, waiting to have a shell crash down on your head.

Cpl. Sonnet was rather well built, she had steely grey eyes that could put you into a trance and a personality that could either knock you flat or keep you going in an instant. Sig. Watson was of a similar build. She had deep blue eyes and was quite timid, until she faced combat that was. She was deadly when partnered with a rifle and about the same with a sub-machine gun.

Their squad leader, Sgt. Adams pointed down to a small group of huts. "Oi, Jess, what'ya make of that eh?" "Looks like a group of shitters" she replied "I reckon we should hit it, about this time of morning every Jerry, Jap and Giuseppe would be in there."

Adam had a silent laugh and said "all right doll face, do your shit while they do theirs." Jessica laughed and said "Tamara, coordinates one, zero, niner niner mark twenty-two thirteen, codename crapper". Tamara giggled and picked up her phone, whispering into it "Alpha Romeo, come in Alpha Romeo, this is Echo-Foxtrot Nineteen requesting artillery strike on one zero niner niner mark twenty-two thirteen, codename crapper."

Fifteen seconds later the sound of artillery flying over head hit. They flew a couple of metres short, shattering the front most buildings. "Short five" said Jessica, Tamara repeated it into the phone. More shells came down, smashing into the buildings and ripping them, and their inhabitants to shreds.

The soldiers gave each other high fives and congratulations. Jessica and Tamara slunk back to the trenches, as per orders while the division raided the trenches, capturing the survivors who were all too shell shocked to offer resistance. Jessica dropped over to the lip of the ladder with Tamara following close behind.

They returned to their rough barracks to be greeted by an unfamiliar commissioned officer, whose stripes indicated she was a lieutenant. They both crashed to a halt and saluted. "Ma'am" Jessica said. "Corporal Jessica Sonnet and Signalman Tamara Watson?" said the lieutenant. "Ma'am yes ma'am" they said in perfect unison. "You've been reassigned" said the commanding officer "to two commandos on a mission they'll be running."

Jessica and Tamara looked at each other with an arched brow. The lieutenant continued "Now I know this isn't normal in terms of assignation but they'll need arty support, and you two are the closest in the vicinity." The two NCOs looked at each other.

Tamara decided to speak up "These commandos, when do we get to meet them?" The lieutenant smiled and said "Take a breath, make the wish, count to three and break into song like Gene Wilder." The two NCOs laughed and 'followed instructions'.

Three seconds later Adrian Dickson and John O'Reily launched into the room singing at the top of their lungs "Come with me, and you'll be, in a woooorld of pure imagination." The whole room burst into laughter.

The two new comers sat down on the beds next to the two artillery officers. Then the Lieutenant spoke up. "You four are to report to Major Quagmire Anderson of the British Covert Ops, get going quickly and you may avoid the tank column coming through at, ooh, o' eight hundred hours. Get going, on the double."

The group of enlisted troops got moving without even a second push.

The four soldiers walked over to the Majors office. He greeted them solemnly. "Good morning soldiers. As you already know you'll be working together on the next assignment." The four of them nodded, he continued.

"Now, your mission will be as follows. The Germans have a fortified location approximately thirty kilometres south-east of our current location. You will jump from a C-47 onto the location." He cocked his head in the direction of John and Adrian. "I want you two" he said, indicating to them "to take it down from the inside. There is an ammunition locker approximately five stories down, right in the guts of the bastard. Blowing this out will severely damage the structure but it won't destroy it. However, a few levels below the ammunition locker there is a bomb store. This bomb store contains many tons of primed explosives as this level also contains the anti-naval artillery gun." His brow furrowed "This is severely inhibiting our operations in the area."

The two commandos nodded, they knew what they had to do. The major continued "As for you two artillery officers here, you'll be needed to assist in cover and diversion. Once the two commandos are in and the first det-pack has gone off you'll need to constantly call down artillery to cover the front of the building. You'll have unlimited strikes at your disposal because they'll be fired from right near one of our dumps. Try to gradually move the enemy away from the building into a more open area, I'm aware that this will make the strikes less efficient but it will make Jerry think that we've got our boys moving away and you're covering their asses."

The two women nodded. "Any questions?" the Major concluded. Tamara asked the first question "sir, do we have any pre-determined fire calls? The more common ones like the door to the fort." The Major nodded. "Yes we do, there are actually five of them. The door to the fort, the field, the barracks, a small vehicle depot and an ammunition dump." The four of them smiled. Jessica spoke next. "Once their in, is there a possibility for early fire call requirements? Like if their caught or something."

The Major rubbed his chin for a moment and said to her "I suppose there is a possibility, unlikely but yes, if your caught then you two" he indicated to the men "are to set of three grenades in sequence, two seconds between, you two gals will then bring artillery down at the door to make sure no-one else tries to get in. Bring a strike down on the barracks and depot at the same time to reduce the amounts of Jerries trying to come inside." Everyone nodded.

The Major continued "Once the building has been destroyed your all to move as quietly as possible to the waterfront where you'll find a boat. It's a captured P-Boat and your all to make sail, on your own, to the USS Kitty Hawk, fifteen hours north of the kick off point, that is all, good luck ladies and gentlemen." They all left the building and headed to the airfield leaving an air of motivation in the room.


	4. Chapter 3 : HALO, Goodbye

**Chapter Three**

**HALO, Goodbye**

John and Adrian were in the change rooms suiting up when Tamara and Jessica walked in. Jessica rapped on John's door with her knuckles. "Would you hurry the hell up Sir? Our plane leaves in half an hour!" she yelled through the door. Adrian couldn't help but laugh and he called out "That's a bit hypocritical don't you think? You girls ain't even dressed yet." Tamara arched a brow and looked at Jessica. "Why don't you come out here staff sergeant?" she said. John opened the door to see two black clad figures. HALO gear, John smiled.

Adrian opened his door and came out. He to was also dressed entirely in black but on his back he had a M-93S Suppressed Anti-Matter Rifle. His over-the-shoulder webbing was filled with full clips on the left side and the right side was empty, expecting the half used clips as backups. John slung his parachute over his shoulders. He was armed with a captured Heckler and Koch MP-12 Assault Rifle. It had an under-slung grenade launcher and his webbing was configured Simmiler to Adrian's except his 'spare clip pouches' were filled with demolition gear because he used enemy ammunition.

Jessica clicked open a pouch on the back of her webbing and pulled out a kit of cam paint. She walked up to the mirror and started to apply it. She was armed with an M-22 SMG and an old Sig Sauer P228 side arm. Jessica's pouches were configured different to the two commandos'. She didn't bother with half used clips because she simply stole enemy weapons when she was out of ammo. Instead her pockets were lined with maps and co-ordinates, call signs, foreign money, passports and last of all a photo of her family.

Tamara was the most bulked out of all of them. Aside from the standard backpack load out of rations and medical equipment they all had on their backs she also had a VLF (Very Low Frequency) radio to send and receive artillery commands. She was armed with a Sig Sauer P552 handgun and an M-42A3 Assault rifle with 4x scope.

The group left the building rather late on a misty evening. Lying down low on the runway was a C-49 Hercules Firefly. The latest from their development tables, the group crashed to a halt in front of the plane to see an instructor.

"Ladies" he said in a practiced, droning voice, "welcome to your first HALO, or high altitude, low opening jump. The purpose of this jump is to fly above radar range and then open your parachute below it so as not to be detected by the enemy. Procedure is quite simple, just jump and your automated gear will handle it for you. If for any reason you come into contact with a water landing then eject your parachute immediately."

Tamara and Jessica just looked at each other. It seemed easy enough jump and pray your chute opened. Tamara piped up. "Umm, what happens if the chute doesn't open?" The instructor just chuckled. "Well" he said "Pray to god." They all climbed aboard the aircraft.

The C-49 climbed to four hundred thousand feet. The four soloists were almost over the top of the target. Only about 15 kilometres to the target, they all piled up to the door. The light went red. "15 seconds" the jump master yelled. "15 seconds" the four soloists said in unison. The light went yellow. "Stand by" the master said. Then the light turned green. They all threw themselves out the door, aiming at a landing spot highlighted with flares. Down, down, down they all flew until they hit five hundred feet and the chutes opened.

They all hit the floor with a sickening crunch and fanned out with there weapons high. "Clear" sounded off John. "Clear" sounded off Adrian, as did Tamara and Jessica. They were safe…for the moment.


End file.
